


Flammèche

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Flammèche

Il se concentra. Ou du moins il essaya. Ses amis étaient malades et faire un bon feu les réchaufferais. Il s’était suffisamment éloigné pour ne blesser personne et tenta du mieux qu’il put de brûler une brindille avec ses doigts. Il n’y parvenait vraiment pas. Pas une flammèche, même pas une étincelle. L’accident avec Katara l’a bien trop perturbé. C’est un blocage trop grand pour que sa volonté seule l’aide à le dépasser. Tans pis, ils devront se passer de cette chaleur-là pour cette nuit. Seul leur sac de couchage humide pourra les protéger dans ce froid.


End file.
